FRUK A-Z
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: So this is the "A-Z challenge" with FRUK! :D WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI. This story will contain one-shots for each letter. The one-shots will be humorous, romantic, comedical, sad, even a little naughty...but not too much. Shipping France x England / Francis Bonnefoy x Arthur Kirkland. Rated T for now. It might change later.
1. A: Affection

It was a typical day. No, it was an awful typical day. Arthur was returning home from a meeting with his boss. He was walking angrily thinking about how unfair was everything and about how everything was pissing him off. It was so unfair. Why did everything have to be his fault?! It was not his problem his bosses couldn't do anything right. He sighed and ran his hand through his short yellow hair. He soon reached their house. And by their of course he meant his and Francis'. They'd been dating for so long they decided to live together as well. The Brit opened the door and angrily walked to the couch where he lied down. He really was in the worst mood. Soon enough to make things worse, his hoplessly romantic boyfriend appeared with a smile. That stupid annoying bright beautiful smile that made Arthur a little happier even though he'd never admit.

"Amour~! You're back" The Frenchman smiled brightly and ran over to him. "How did it go?" He asked now sitting beside him and looking at him with those beautiful ocean blue and twilight purple eyes that warmed up his heart like a blaze. The younger one sighed.

"Bloody fantastic" he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Oww, what happened mon ami~?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" He huffed and turned around. The other one smiled gently.

"Well, whatever it was, I know just how to make things right." The smaller blond turned to him and raised an eyebrow (or four...ok sorry XD).

"Oh? How?"

Francis was so glad he asked and quickly pulled him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Those gentle yet strong arms he loved so much.

"W-what the hell frog?!"

The Frenchman didn't reply. He just cuddled him, gently burrying his face into the other's shoulder which caused Arthur to ...actually relax. He hated to admit but Francis was like the medicine for everything. His affection was something unique even though Arthur was always in a bad mood. And the best part...it was for him and only. Noone else got to have the sweet, gentle and protective Francis he had. And for that he was thankful as can be. He slightly grinned to himself and closed his eyes, something the Frenchman noticed.

"See? I told you~" He said happily.

"S-shut up..." The green eyed one blushed slightly. "D-don't ruin it..."

Francis nodded and gently held stroke the other's hair. Placing a soft kiss on Arthur's cheek and making him go red. God he was so adorable when he was blushing.

They stayed there for a while enjoying themselves and these quiet precious momments of affection, until Francis smiled gently at his lover.

"You must be hungry cher. Come on I made your favourite." Before Arthur could say anything Francis got up picking him up bridal style and walking to the kitchen. Instead of struggling Arthur just smiled to himself and gently rested his face in his lover's chest as The other man placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Do you feel better now~?" The man smiled down at the other. Arthur nodded gently and nuzzled might be a grumpy tsundere but when it came to Francis' affection he just couldn't find himself to resist. He just needed affection. _His_ affection

* * *

 _ **Ok so this was my first part of "FrUk A-Z" and also my first "A-Z" generally. I hope you like it ^^**_

 _ **Please let me know if you like it and your thoughts generally ^^**_


	2. B: Breakfast

Morning. The sun was rising slowly, painting beautiful colours in the sky. Francis of course was the one to get up first, as always. He woke up with a gentle yawn. His hair was in a low ponytail so it wouldn't get messy from sleeping. He turned his head to the left and smiled as he looked down at the sleeping man next to him. Unlike the Frenchman's, Arthur's hair was messy from sleep and his mouth was half open causing Francis to chuckle at how adorable he looked. Ah yes, he was adorable. The cutest thing on the planet...even when he tried to hit him. Francis smiled nevertheless. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before getting out of bed to go make some breakfast.

So he walked to the kitchen and started making it. French cofee for himself with milk and three spoons of sugar. For Arthur tea obviously. Early grey, his favourite. He decided since Arthur was still asleep he had time to make it a little more special. So he smiled to himself and started making croissants and jam-scones as well. Of course he'd bake them. He'd never buy ready "plastic" croissants. He wanted all his meals to be fresh and delicious for him and of course his precious lover. It's been almost an hour but he was finally done. He placed them all on a big wooden plate, along with some milk, sugar and butter just in case Arthur wanted to add something and walked back to their bedroom. Arthur had finally woken up but not interly. He yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes in the cutest way possible, earning a bright morning smile from Francis.

"Bonjour mon lapin~" He sat on the bed next to him and placed the plate near them. "I made breakfast"

Arthur yawned again. "Breakfast...in bed?" He looked at the plate. Everything seemed delicious, and smelled so sweet. The Brit slightly smiled and turned back to his boyfriend. "You didn't have to. I'm not royal or something"

Francis smiled softly "of course you are.." He then smirked slightly. "You're my little princesse~"

Arthur frowned. "God frog, do I log like a bloody girl to you?!"

"Non, but you look like a princesse" He winked causing Arthur to blush slightly

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Love doesn't make sense" Francis replied softly with his stupid amazing gentle voice and leaned down. "It just happens" Those were the last words he said before pressing his lips to Arthur's gently. Arthur's face grew light pink as he was standing still for a few seconds before melting into the kiss. Oh Francis was such a good kisser. His lips were so soft and warm, like a soft pillow made of clouds and wine. They soon pulled away and smiled gently to eachother.

"Now your majesty, eat your breakfast and you might get another dessert~" Francis winked. Arthur looked away but started eating nevertheless.

Breakfast was indeed the most important meal of the day

* * *

 _ **Ok "B" is done as well. My next chapter will be about something I'm crazy about but some of my friends not so much. Can you guess?**_

 _ **Again thanks for reading this and makes sure to leave a comment bellow and tell me what you think so I know I have readers XD Thank you~ ^^**_


	3. C: Cosplay

Arthur is asleep...well...half asleep. He feels something annoying on his cheek. He opens his eyes tiredly and looks at Francis, pinching his cheek slightly.

"Artie...wake up already~" The frenchman said with a grin.

Arthur groaned. "Why?"

"Because today it's a special day, remember?" He replied with a smile.

Arthur raised an eebrow and sat up rubbing his eyes. What was so special about this day anyway? He faced his lover and noticed something was different. "Bloody hell Francis!"

The taller one looked at him confused. "What wrong?"

"You...y-you shaved!" Said Arthur pointing at his lover's chin.

"What, this?" He slightly chuckled "Of course I did. Now get up, you promised we're going to the anime-con together"

"What does that have to do with the fact that you shaved?"

"Well, I can't cosplay like zhat now, can I?"

Arthur's eyes widened as he got up "Oh no. No. Nope. You said we're going to the anime-con. You didn't say we're going to cosplay as well!"

"Oh but Iggy, that's the fun part about anime-cons~!" He smiled

"...fine. You can cosplay but I won't. I don't like cosplaying"

"Come on amour...please~?"

"I said no! I'm not going to cosplay! It's weird and it's not halloween so I'm not doing it. Deal with it!"

"But...I spent days to make you a costume"

"W-well...too bad! I never asked you to do it. It's not my fault you wasted your time and sleep and got tired for no reason...I'm not doing it!" He said even though he felt a little bad about Francis' hard work.

"But Arthur, I told you it'll be fun and-"

"Have fun by yourself!" He said angrily. "I'm done with this!" He crossed his arms and looked away.

Francis on the other hand looked down sadly "It won't be fun without you..." That actually made Arthur feel a little guilt. Francis sighed and stood up. "Alright. Then I'm not going either."

"Frog don't threaten me because I won't change my mind" ...even though France was so excited about this stupid con for months and worked so hard to make costumes and- Nope. Stop thinking Arthur, don't let him get to you.

"It's not a threat. There's just no point without you." The frenchman said as he picked up two bags he had next to the bed and walked towards the door. Arthur looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

Francis shrugged. "Just getting rid of these costumes. Someone might need the fabric to make something else, or maybe someone wants to go to the con and doesn't have a costume. Either way I'm getting rid of them"

"But...you worked so hard to make them..."

"They worth nothing to me." He said as he opened the door and stepped out when he felt a hand grab him. He turned around to see his boyfriend.

"I'll do it. I'll cosplay with you just...don't throw your hard work away...and be happy...please?"

Francis smiled brightly and hugged his lover tight "Oh thank you! Thank you mon ami~ Thank you so much~!" He pulled back and handed him the back. "Here's your costume. I'll go get ready myself."

About 10 minutes later France came back to their bedroom to see Arthur in his costume with blushy cheeks and crossed arms. He chuckled softly.

"Tell me frog. Why the hell am I wearing a dress?!"

"Ohonhon because you're my partner of course." He winked and gently brought the other's hand to his face, gently kissing the back of it. "My dear Sophie~" Arthur blushed more.

"Idiot."

"I believe you should call me Howl"

"I'll call you however the hell I want!" Francis decided not to continue and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Now come on, there's no time to lose" Francis pulled Arthur out of the house. The Brit sturggled and tried to go back in.

"I changed my mind. I changed my mind! Let me back in!"

Francis laughed his typical laughter. "There's no going back now" He said as he lifted the other in his arms and started walking to the con. "Don't worry we won't be alone. Peter is going to cosplay calcifer so we're going to be a group" He said happily.

"Just great. Two idiots instead of one."

They soon reached the con and they actually had fan. They wondered around, shopped a little, took pictures, recived lots of fangirling, they even participated in a cosplay contest... Arthur would never admit but especially the part when Francis kissed him deeply on the stage, was his favourite.

* * *

 _ **Ok "C" is done as well. I hope you'll like it ^^ Next part tommorow. Please let me know if you liked it. Thank you~**_


	4. D: Drunk

It was Friday night. Francis was home, finishing some things he had to. Englad on the other hand was at a bar with some workmates of his to celebrate something clearly unimportant as it was just an excuse for them to go get wasted. Arthur didn't really want to go but they insisted so he finally agreed. Francis didn't mind that. He was feeling a little unsecure sure but he trusted Arthur. After all he would join him as long as he was done with his paperwork. And that's what happened. After a few hours...two or three maybe, Francis had finally finished. Even though he was already tired he couldn't just not go. He and Arthur didn't have time to talk to eachother the whole week and he to see him so badly...He put some nice clothes on, not too formal but not too casual either. He happily made his way to the bar. Once inside he started looking for his boyfriend. The place was huge and crowded so it wasn't really easy to spot him...or was it?

After not more than five minutes Francis' eyes almost widened as he saw him. The Brit was dancing on the bar counter wearing only a long ribbon around his head and his boxers, surprisingly with a pattern of the french flag. He smirked slightly. He really just wanted to grab a bottle of wine and join him but he had to be mature no matter how hard it was. He walked towards the counter and looked up at him noticing his red cheeks.

"Come on Arthur, let's go home" He said but received no response. He talked to him again louder this time.

"Angleterre~! You're drunk again. Get down and let's go home, s'il vous plaît~!" The only response he got was his boyfriend turning his back to him and laughing like silly. God how much he wanted to join him...no. He had to remain calm. Once Arthur turned to the front again, Francis gripped his arm so this time he would really notice him.

"Don't try my patience mon ami, that's enough for tonight, don't you think?"

Arthur pointed his tongue out.

"I'm doing bloody fine *hic* so join me or leave me alone you hot frenchman" Yup, he was definatelly drunk. Arthur smiled to himself and turned away again when he felt two strong arms pull him towards the owner of them and helping him off of the counter.

"Arthur. Home. Now." That wasn't a question anymore, it was a statement. Arthur struggled trying to get away from his grip

"Nooooo~ *hic* let me go you beautiful man~!" Arthur cried out. Francis couldn't help but chuckle at that but he soon got tired of him fighting it and forced him back into his clothes.

"We're going home. Now." Francis stated as he threw his boyfriend over his shoulder and made his way out of the bar after paying for the bill. "Only one bottle of rum and he's like zhat already?..." He sighed.

There were no buses or taxis at this hour outside and he had lend his car to his friend Antonio so the only option was for him to walk home. His boyfriend wouldn't make it that easy of course...

"Put me down *hic* handsome frog~! I'm the *hic* bloody united Britain of *hic* great Ireland and northen kingdom~!" He said almost tiredly. Francis rolled his eyes.

"You're a drunk nation that doesn't make any sense." He said and continued to walk.

By the time they had reached home, Arthur was asleep, well, half asleep as he was quietly murmuring stuff. Francis gently brought him into an embrace and Arthur wrapped his legs around Francis' waist in response. Nuzzling gently.

Francis smiled slightly and softly stroke his back, walking him to bed. Even drunk, he was happy to see him.

The next morning Arthur woke up with a terrible hangover. His head was aching like hell and he couldn't remember anything. Francis walked to their room

"You're finally awake I see mon cher.." He said smiling but not in his usual cheerful tone. Arthur rubbed his eyes confused.

"Huh...Francis?...what happened?" He asked when he felt his stomach aching as well. Luckily Francis had already brought him a bucket which Arthur used right away, emptying the Alchohol and everything he had eaten the day before. He looked up at his boyfriend again slightly guilty and embarassed. His cheeks were still pink from the alchohol.

"I believe you got your answer" The frenchman sighed. "From now on, no drinking in public places without me around. You're not able to protect yourself from poisoning, people around you or your own actions."

"But Fra-" He was cut off by himself as he puked once again. His boyfriend sighed once more and shook his head in disaproval.

"I better let you...finish" He said and walked to the door. Before exiting the room though he turned to his lover with a smirk. "Nice underwear by the way" He winked and left closing the door behind him and leaving the other alone with his bucket and his now crimson coloured face. And nope, the redness was not from the alchohol this time.

* * *

 _ **Yay~ I'm back (sorry it took me days to update but I had a lot of things to do.) I really hoped you liked it ^^ Please let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter~ 3**_


	5. E: Eyes

It was an other world meeting. An other boring, lame world meeting. Everyone was in their routine. Some of them talking, some of them arguing...Greece and Spain were both having a siesta while Germany was talking loudly to make sure everyone would hear him. England was sitting quietly, not really paying attention to anything around him except from one thing. His lover. France was sitting next to him being one of the few that were actually listening to Germany. And Arthur was staring at him...especially his eyes. Oh his beautiful eyes, he coud just look at them for hours and hours and never get enough of them. After a while Francis turned to him and smiled that idiotic loving smile of his.

"Seeing anything interesting cher~?"

He chuckled. Arthur was still staring at him as Francis'

beautiful colourful orbs were now looking back at his. And now they were captivating as ever, shining even brighter just for him. Oh yes, they were all his now, and he was getting lost into them as always.

"Arthur, are you ok?"

Still nothing. France was confused. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Arthur was not the type to stare like that in front of so many people. Especially during world meetings. But Arthur not caring about his boyfriend's teasing? Well that was a first. Francis didn't know if he should be happy or worried...probably both...maybe a little more worried. He decided to try and ask him again.

"Heh um...cher, what's wrong?" Still nothing "Arthur I'm starting to worry, could you please tell me what is it that you're thinking?"

Arthur was still gazing almost dreamly. "How beautiful" He mutured under his breath. "Like there's an ocean of stars in the sky"

Ok now it just didn't make sense. Was he drunk? Nah he couldn't be, he was sober a few momments ago...maybe he was talking to one of his magic friends? But why staring at Francis? Was a pixie sitting on his nose or something?

"Arthur you're not making any sense mon ami, are you sure you're ok?" Asked Francis once again. Arthur gave him a small nod. Well he was daydreaming already, but still it was getting weird.

"Heh...alright then, I should probably let you think without bothering you" He smiled softly and turned his gase back to Germany, but before doing so, he felt Arthur pulling him from his colar and pressing his lips against him. Francis was surprised, embarassed almost. He expected everyone to turn and look at them but noone payed any attention. Francis lovingly kissed back his adorable boyfriend until they pulled back smiling.

"What was that for?" Francis giggled. "Not that I didn't like it, I'm just curious."

Arthur looked at him seriously yet with a pale pink blush on his cheeks.

"You turned away" He simply said.

"Oui because you weren't talking and I thought you didn't want me to-"

"Your eyes Francis"

"...what?" Francis looked at him confused as the other one's blush deepened.

"Don't use your precious eyes to look at Germany talking...I..." He looked down embarassed. "I want them to be just for me..." Francis couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Arthur was cuter than a puppy.

"Well, I can't just not look mon cher but..."

"...but?" Francis smiled softly and leaned closer.

"I'm only looking with love when it comes to you" He gently kissed the other's cheek. Arthur felt his heart beating faster as he shyly held Francis' hand.

"Look at me then cheesy frog. Show me your idiotic beautiful eyes"

* * *

 _ **Heyy everyone, after half a month or something, I'm back with a small cute chapter. Thanks for supporting me, please leave a comment and stay tuned for more. I love you as much as Arthur loves Francis' eyes 3**_


	6. F: Flowers

It was 7:00 pm. Arthur was working while Francis was home. He seemed to get ready for something very special. He was wearing nice formal clothes. His hair was perfectly made. Well even more perfect than usual. He looked at the mirrored and slightly smiled rather nervously. He looked at the table where there was a bouquet of white roses. He lifted the gently, walking to the door. He opened it and his eyes widened when he saw his boyfriend right there. They both froze for a minute.

"A-arthur...you're back...early" The Frenchman said. Arthur looked at his lover. And he thought Francis couldn't get more handsome. But he tried to ignore that and focus on the point. Was Francis leaving? Why? To where?

"I finished so I returned frog. What's so strange...and why are you dressed up like that?" Arthur pointed at him. He then noticed Francis was hiding something behind his back.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That! The thing you're hiding."

"I-I'm not hiding anything" Said Francis nervously. Arthur raised an eyebrow and grabbed the flowers. He stared at them.

"Roses?" Francis only nodded slightly. Arthur tightened the grip on th bouquet slightly.

"What for?"

"W-well...it's for a special occasion" Francis said slightly. Arthur smiled slightly at that.

"So you were going to surprise me at work? How sweet of-...I mean...I'm a man I don't want stupid flowers." He handed them back to Francis who smiled slightly.

"Oh don't worry cher these are not for you." Arthur looked back at Francis. _These are not for you_  
he repeated in his mind.

"What?..." He seemed angry, no he was angry. Angry and sad at the same time. How could he say it like that?

"You...YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Arthur screamed out of the blue.

"What? Non of course not you got it all wrong! I would never-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU WHOREMAN!" Arthur looked down sadly. "That's why you look so nice tonight...F-for your other lover!" Arthur said brokenhearted. How could Francis do this to him? Well...of course he could. He should know they wouldn't last. He walked inside angrily and to the bedroom. Francis followed.

"Cher...It's not like that...come on you know I only care about y-"

"Enough with these horseshit! I'm leaving! Have fun with your other lover!"

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Francis snapped back. Arthur was a little shocked. Francis would never be this mad or serious. Francis looked at him a little darkly. "Come with me." He grabbed the Briton's arm and dragged him along with him.

"Wha- frog! Let me go!" Francis shook his head and exited the house, placing his boyfriend inside the car and locking the doors as he started driving.

"I don't want to see them! I don't care about your explenations just let me out!"  
Francis ignored him for the next 10 minutes. Soon the car stopped and they were both in an empty area. Arthur was now confused as Francis seemed to walk like he had been there before. Arthur was a little scared to be honest so he followed the man. After about 3 minutes of walking Francis stopped. He knelt down and left the bouquet in front of a grave-stone in the shape of a cross. There was a nime written on the stone. " _Joan D'arc_ " Arthur's eyes widened as he realised. He felt so horrible. Just how could he be so heartless? He looked down at his boyfriend sadly.

"Today is her death anniversary" Francis said softly. His eyes were teary. Arthur had no words. He just stood there. And the worst part? That girl died because of him back there.

"F...Francis...I-"

"You got your answers. Please leave me alone"

"..but-"

"Go!" Said Francis, now crying and sobbing. Arthur nodded and waited in the car. Thankfully his boyfriend soon got back. There was an awkward silence on the way home.

"I'm...I'm sorry Francis" Arthur said softly. His boyfriend only nodded.

"Are you...going to break up with me?"

"No need. You already did it." He said coldly. Arthur couldn't help but cry. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. As the car stopped in front of his house he held the other man tight.

"N-no! I was wrong, please don't leave me...you are the most important part of me" Francis sighed and hugged back slowly. He just couldn't see Arthur in pain and sobbing like that.

"I'm sorry too..." He said. Arthur looked up and Francis smiled softly stroking his cheek. "Let's go home." Arthur smiled and hugged him again happily. As soon as they reached home...

"Oh and Arthur"

"Y-yeah?"

"These are for you" Francis said, handing him a bouquet of red roses. Arthur stared at them and couldn't help but cry. Happily this time.

"Bloody frog" He snifed and smiled once again throwing his arms around him.

"I told you I don't like flowers"


	7. G: Gym

_**Letter 'G' is up ^^ Please leave a review so I know there are readers out there. Thank you~ 3**_

* * *

England was a rather strong country, but as a human form Arthur is barely excercised and so he wasn't really strong either. His lover on the other hand was. He had an excelent body. He was muscly but not too much like Germany or Greece. No, Francis was perfect. His arms were strong yet gentle, he had abs too but not a creepy body builder's six-pack. Oh yes, his body was as perfect as the rest of him. Then an idea crossed Arthur's mind. What if Francis wanted him to have nice body as well? What if he find someone else who does? Arthur didn't concider himself handsome. He actually hated everything about himself...He had to do something about it. He knew there was not a spell he could use. Even if there was, it's effects wouldn't last long, so he decided to go to the gym.

Once there a coach approached him.

"My I help you?" He asked.

"Um...evening sir, I was hoping to get a ...nice body.." He said with a slight blush

"Defy 'nice' please" After Arthur explained what he had on his mind, the man made a conclution.

"Let's see...with everyday excercise and a good diet I believe you might get there in 8-10 months if you're lucky." 8-10 months?! MIGHT get ther IF he was lucky?! Arthur didn't have time for that. He needed to look better now!

"Look, I'm on a rush so just give me an expert workout program for today please"

"Um...but sir, that might damage your body I think you shouldn't-"

"Isn't this a gym? Your job is to train me so just do it!" The british said angrily. The other man sighed. "Alright, I see. Please follow me"

After hours of endless workout, Arthur could feel every part of his body hurt. Even though he was in pain, incredibly tired and couldn't move had to go home. So he slowly and painfully made his way there. As soon as he reached the front door he opened it quickly and collapsed on the sofa. He was about to close his eyes when a very angry France stood with crossed arms in front of him.

"Where have you been?"

"France!" He tried to hide his pain as he sat up. "Um...I had some...work to do"

"And you come back from work like that?" The taller one was obviously not buying it. But why was England home so late and looked so tired and in pain. Could it be that...no Arthur would never do that to him, would he? Maybe he got drunk again, Francis thought, but no he seemed completely sober. Unless he was drunk and decided to come home later. Then again maybe he was indeed working, even though it didn't seem like he did. Whatever the case was the first thing he would do is make sure the other's ok.

"Tell me the truth Arthur" France stated.

"But...it's true...um..ye-"

"God, I know when you lie ok? Now tell me! Were you drunk or did you cheat on me?!" He covered his mouth with his hand as he didn't want to say the last part. It just escaped him.

"I...I'm sorry cher, I don't know what came over me.." The frenchman said softly looking down. Arthur felt guilt for not telling him right away out of embarassment. But now, seeing his only love so worried made him re-concider it.

"I was at the gym"

"What?" Francis looked at him a little confused.

Arthur sighed. "You are so goodlooking and perfect, and I am nothing compared to you in every way..." The smaller one looked slightly down "So since I can't change all of my characteristics, I tried to workout...I wanted to look better for you. I was afraid because you're so handsome and I'm not and you deserve someone who has everything but at the same time I didn't want to lose you so I-" Before he could finish, he was cut off by his boyfriends warm lips, pressing gently against his own. Francis then pulled away.

"Mon cher, don't you know I love you?"

"I do, but-"

"And I love everything about you." He gently cupped his cheeks. "I love your sparkling eyes, your hair, your body, even your adorable eyebrows you hate so much. I would never want you to change for everyone, not even for me"

"But...wouldn't you like me more if I did?"

Francis shook his head. "I would always love you the same, no matter what you did. But I would never change you because to me you're amazing like that" He said with a soft smily.

Arthur felt a slight blush on his cheeks as he smiled shyly and hugged the man tight. "I love you so much"

The other nodded. "Now let's get you to bed. You need to rest...and your muscles." Arthur nodded and Francis gently lifted him up as he mad his way to the bedroom. "I'm also guessing you didn't eat all day either so I'm making you your favourite"

Arthur might not be the strongest one, but he surely was the luckiest one. He had the most loving person next to him, telling him that he's beautiful, caring about him and loving him every day, not loosing a chance to prove it. This is definitely way better than having abs. One thing was for sure though. He would never go to the gym again.


	8. H: Horror Movie

_**Hey everyone! Chapter 'h' is here (sorry if it is too small) ! I hope you like it and as always please leave a review and fave the story (or me XD) to know when the next chapter will be up ^^**_

* * *

Saturday night. And what's a better way for France to spend it with his beloved England. After they got back from work, they slipped into their pijamas, grabbed some popcorn and made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"I hope you made a good choice of movie this time." Said Arthur with a small huf.

"Mon ami, did I ever show you something I don't like?"

"What about all of these romantic dramas of yours?!"

"I remember you cried in each one of them, mon cher~" Francis smirked.

"Tha-that doesn't mean I liked it!" He crossed his arms and looked away making the other man chuckle. "Well, don't you worry, for this movie has nothing to do with romance"

"Oh? What movie?" Arthur asked and Francis showed him the DVD case. Arthur's eyes slightly widened. "I-Is that a horror movie?" The brit looked at his boyfriend who nodded with a grin.

"Oui it is. Wait...you're not scared are you~" He added with a smirk

"Pfft me, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and northen Ireland?! Please don't make me laugh"

"So you agree, perfect"

"Well...even though...we could watch something else...I mean these movies are for kids we have nothing to gain from it..heh" The green eyed one said a little nervously making Francis' smirk widen.

"So you are scared. I knew it"

"I am not!"

"Prove it~"

Arthur growled lowly and grabbed the DVD. "Give me that!" He shouted making his way to the DVD player while murmuring. "I'll show you scared frog..."

A few minutes later they were both sitting on the sofa watching the movie. Arthur seemed not amused even though he was really scared.

"See? That stupid movie of yours is not scary at- BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT?!" Arthur screamed and grabbed his boyfriend's arm, holding it tight. Francis chuckled at that.

"Not scared huh?"

"O-of course not..." He let him go and tried to cooled down. "I just happened to notice that the tv needs...um...to be cleaned up"

"...right. Then you don't mind if I go and get some more popcorn and you wait here."

"G-go ahead" Said Arthur, regreting it as soon as Francis got up from the couch. Now it was just him and the tv. And the-

"OH LORD PLEASE HELP ME!" He yelled once again and covered his mouth with his hand. Alright Arthur, don't panic stay calm. Just...don't look, yes don't look and everything's gonna be alr- He then gasped when he heared a sound. He closed his ears and eyes but his mind wouldn't leave him in peace.

"Please go away please go away please go away please go away.." He murmured and then he heared an other sound. Before he could turn around he felt someone grabbing his arms and screaming making Arthur scream his lungs and, was that a sob? Francis turned on the light to see Arthur crying on the couch.

"Cher? Angleterre?"

"F-france!" The smaller man hugged the other tight still sobbing and tearing. Francis stroke his back gently feeling regret and guilt. "Amour I'm sorry, it was me...I didn't know you'd react this way..." Arthur sniffled and burried his face into the taller's neck. "J-just...d-don't do it again s-stupid frog!"

"I won't, I promise...so you were scared" He added

"France!"

He chuckled. "Ok my bad, now calm down, I'll go make you some hot tea ok?" He attempted to get up but he was held down by the Brit.

"Don't!...don't leave me alone...please.." Said Arthur shyly looking down with blushy cheeks and desperatelly holding Francis' hand.

The blue eyed bloned smiled softly and sat beside his lover. He gently kissed the remaining tears away from his eyes and pulled him on his lap, cuddling him lovingly. "Never" He whispered softly and kissed the smaller one's forehead. According to the results...maybe the horror movie was not a bad idea after all.


	9. I: I don't wanna miss a thing (songfic)

_**This is a song fic. Please try reading this while listening to the song: "I don't wanna miss a thing" by 'Aerosmith' ^^ It's my first songfic so I hope it won't suck too much XD. As always thank you for everything and make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of my work 3 (and also to let my know this story actually has readers XD. Enjoy the feels and see you at 'J')**_

* * *

Francis was lying on the bed, with his arms gently wrapped around his sleeping lover, caressing his bare skin softly. Only half an hour ago they were having some time full of love and passion, and there they were now. The blue eyed man holding what he loved the most. He wasn't able to sleep or even take his eyes off of him, because deeply he was afraid this wouldn't last. So he had to treasure every momment, not wanting to miss a thing.

 _ **I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming**_

Francis looked at Arthur lovingly, hearing his soft breath, feeling the warmth of it against his chest. He looked so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping. Arthur had golden messy hair, and rosy cheeks matching his creamy skin perfectly with a small smile decorating his face. To Francis he really looked like an angel

 _ **I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

Francis could stare at him for hours, appreciating how beautiful he is, how amazing holding him was, how happy he felt. He lost contact with time while treasuring every moment they had spend together in a special place in his heart.

 _ **Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

He was tired for sure but he didn't want to close his eyes. He couldn't. Because he missed Arthur every moment he was away from him. Every moment when they were apart..all he could think about was him, he didn't want to miss him anymore he didn't want to miss a single thing from him.

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

The nation of love used to dream of Arthur especially when they weren't together. And it was amazing to be free from a reality without him but why do it now? Now reality was finally better than his dreams. So much better he had no idea what he was missing back then.

 _ **Lying close to you feeling your heart beating. And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

France could feel Arthur's heart against his chest, beating in sync with his own. Oh that gentle sound was almost as beautiful as his voice. Arthur slightly smiled as his heart started beating a little faster. What was he dreaming of? Could it be possible that Arthur was dreaming of him?

 _ **Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together. And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever..**_

He gently placed angel kisses on his angel's eyes. _Oh god, thank you for allowing one of your angels to be with me, thank you so, so much. I promise I'll take care of him. I promise I'll stay with him and I'll love him forever and ever_

 _ **I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"Arthur, I love you so much" He whispered softly in his lover's ear. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to miss you. I love you my angel, Je t'aime, je t'aime aussi..."

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"You are my biggest dream coming true, you made me the happiest man in the universe. Thank you, thank you so much" He continued, while gently stroking his hair

 _ **I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss. Well, I just wanna be with you right here with you, just like this**_

He smiled gently seing his boyfriend softly smiling in his sleep. He had the most beautiful smile and it was a treasure only he could have for Arthur would only smile for him, mostly after a kiss they would share. How he loved those kisses, how he loved being there right now with him, knowing they belonged to eachother.

 _ **I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine. And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, YEAH!**_

So he held him close, feeling his heart so close to his, it was like Francis' heart was in Arthur's chest beating along with his own. Maybe it was. The frenchman's heart always belonged to him after all. He wished they could stay there forever more.

 _ **Don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

It had been hours and Francis could feel his eyes gradually closing. He tried to fight it but it was impossible. He was too tired for that, no he couldn't, he couldn't miss a thing...

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"N-non...I don't wanna...I miss you.." He softly said, feeling himself getting sleepy. It wasn't fair, he didn't have enough of him yet

 _ **I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep. 'Cause I'd miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

Francis' voice woke Arthur up this time, he looked up at him worried that something was wrong. Was he hurt? Did he have a nightmare? He couldn't stand seeing his lover in pain. "Francis?" He said gently stroking his cheek.

 _ **'Cause even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream would never do. I'd still miss you, baby. And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"Arthur?" Francis whispered half asleep. "I woke you up...I'm sorry, please stay with me."

"Of course love, always" Arthur whispered back recieving a beautiful grin from his now sleeping lover.

 _ **Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"Sleep tight my love. I'll be here, watching over you. I already spent enough time without you" Arthur added, nuzzling the other's neck softly and lovingly

"And I don't wanna miss a thing."


End file.
